The objective of this collaborative clinical research effort is to improve the care of patients with bladder carcinoma through studies of different aspects of clinical management. The studies are carried out in several institutions simultaneously according to well-designed protocols. A central laboratory is responsible for the uniform collection, classification and analysis of pathologic and cytologic material and all data are being collected, organized and analyzed in a central statistical office. In each participating institution, these protocols are being studied: Surveillance of all patients admitted with bladder carcinoma; The study of multiple mucosal biopsies from patients with frank tumor and/or positive cytology; Evaluation of different forms of intravesical therapy, both ablative and prophylactic; and The study of two forms of definitive therapy for invasive carcinoma, alone and preoperative radiotherapy following by cystectomy (follow-up only). The following protocols are being initiated: Studies of systemic chemotherapy in association with definitive therapy of invasive bladder carcinoma; and Studies of intervention (secondary prevention) in patients with completely resected low-stage lesions. This application provides for the administration of this multi-institutional collaborative effort. The Administrative Center serves to coordinate and facilitate the operational aspects of the various research studies within the National Bladder Cancer Collaborative Group A.